1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to litter boxes intended for animals such as cats and methods for assembling litter box assemblies to reduce the scattering of litter.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Litter boxes have been used for many years. They come in many different shapes, sizes and colors. Often, when an animal utilizes the litter box, urine, feces and litter material escapes from the litter box. In addition, areas surrounding the litter box can become saturated and stained with urine. Cleaning one piece litter boxes usually consists of dumping the entire contents of the litter box, cleaning the litter box, and providing the litter box with fresh litter material. Litter box liners can extend the length of cleaning the litter box but do nothing to address the problem of animal excrement and scatter from coming out of the box and onto the surrounding area.